


undress to impress

by wertstoffhof (roachprince)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: AU oneshot, College AU, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Misunderstandings, a lot of buildup just for some quick filth, doctors agree: horny myungsoo is best myungsoo, side dongjong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roachprince/pseuds/wertstoffhof
Summary: Sunggyu’s neighbor Sungjong gets a new roommate and doesn’t want Sunggyu to hit on him. So, of course, Sunggyu doesn’t.





	undress to impress

**Author's Note:**

> _i wanna see your animal side_   
>  _let it all out_   
>  _oh, there you go_   
>  _  
> [undress to impress](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dX50r4WRmRw)  
>  _   
>  _you can wear the crown, but you're no princess_

Sungjong barrels into his dorm room like he owns the place, which is something that happens so frequently Sunggyu doesn’t even look up from the breakfast he’s frying on the miniscule stove he and Dongwoo share in here.

“Ew, why are you naked?” is the first thing Sungjong says to him, so Sunggyu does instinctively look down now. He’s pretty sure he put some boxers on, at least, and he did, so Sungjong has nothing to complain about.

“This is my home and you’re barging in this early in the morning, what did you expect?” he deadpans back, still not looking at him because he already knows Sungjong is rolling his eyes at him.

“It’s eleven a.m,” Sungjong informs him. Sunggyu doesn’t really react to that, so Sungjong hops onto the small, creaking kitchen counter next to the stove to stare him down. “My new roommate arrived this morning.”

“You’re making it sound like you got him in the mail,” Sunggyu says, vaguely remembering that Sungjong announced getting someone new for his dorm room next door.

Sungjong ignores him. “You’ll like him,” he muses, swaying a little on his spot on the counter, and now Sunggyu does look up, to throw him a very doubtful frown. Sunggyu doesn’t like a whole lot of people. It’s not exactly his thing. Sungjong mirrors his gaze for a few seconds, then rolls his eyes. “Fine, I guess maybe you won’t. You’ll have to, though. Because I like him.”

“I’ll be nice to him,” Sunggyu says, the only promise he’s willing to make right now.

“He’s cute,” Sungjong says airily. Like that’ll convince him. Sunggyu goes back to tending to his half fried breakfast.

“Yeah? He straight?”

“No, thank god. Said he has a boyfriend though, so, back off.”

Sunggyu sighs loudly. He never even backed  _ on. _ “Thanks for the warning,” he says sourly, getting the last clean plate from the cupboard and emptying the pan over it. “As if I jump and climb every cute boy I see.”

“You kinda do,” Sungjong says. Sunggyu shoves a load of fried rice in his mouth before throwing him a reproachful look.

“I didn’t climb  _ you.” _

“Because you were scared of me,” Sungjong laughs, the indirect compliment bouncing right off of him.

“Yeah, because the first time Dongwoo talked about you he said you major in  _ stabbing people, _ and the first time I actually saw you, you were holding a giant knife.”

“I was making sushi.”

“That’s exactly what a murderer would say.”

Sungjong shrugs to that, never too adamant about proving his innocence to people, and continues watching Sunggyu eat in his boxers. Yeah, he’s a sort of creepy presence overall. “He brought his cat,” he says.

Sunggyu swallows a big piece of egg and squints. “Who?”

“Myungsoo. My new roommate. God, you’re so slow in the mornings, you should really do something about that. Maybe grow old a little slower.”

“Fuck you. I’m in the prime of my life. Aren’t pets against the dorm rules?”

“Yeah,” Sungjong says, and that’s that. Neither of them really care that much about the dorm rules, especially not when it’s rules versus cats. Cats are a lot better than dorm rules. Technically, it was against the rules to give Sungjong a spare key to this room, too, but neither Dongwoo nor Sunggyu really cared about that either. Dongwoo profits through fabled morning blowjobs he apparently gets from Sungjong sometimes when Sunggyu isn’t around, and Sunggyu profits through being watched while he has breakfast by the little shit sitting on his kitchen counter.

“So if he’s that cute and you like him,” Sunggyu says, “why’re you here bothering me instead of over there with him?”

“Oh, he unpacked half his stuff and then dropped facedown on his bed and passed out. I got bored.”

  
  


Sunggyu only gets to meet him for the first time two days later, when he knocks on Sungjong’s door to lend him his copy of Train to Busan.

“I still can’t believe you bought a DVD in this day and age,” Sungjong chats away after letting him in, eyes fixed on the back of the DVD case. “You could just pirate it. Are you really that old?”

Sunggyu closes the door behind himself blindly. Somewhere, his brain is processing what Sungjong is saying, but he’s not exactly focusing on it right now. Sungjong’s new roommate is leaning on the side of a bookshelf, one hand holding a bag of chips, the other hand sinking into it, his face relaxed looking over Sungjong’s shoulder to study the case as well. He’s a bit taller than Sungjong, probably taller than Sunggyu too then, and normally that would piss him off, but he can’t quite find the venom for it in himself right now.

The guy is  _ gorgeous. _

Sunggyu thinks it must be something about those soft features, face looking like a painting, or maybe the long legs, or the pretty hand holding that damn chips bag, or, okay, Sunggyu thinks it must be everything. Some sort of unfairly beautiful composition, unrealistically flawless almost. People aren’t supposed to look good in sweats and a hoodie holding a bag of chips in their dorm room on a Sunday evening. But he, he looks soft and gentle and handsome and cute somehow all at the same time, and when he shifts against that shelf, long legs rearranging themselves and one hand moving out of the bag to use pretty fingers to put some food in that perfect mouth, fuck, he looks hot, too.

_ Boyfriend, _ Sungjong’s voice echoes in Sunggyu’s head.  _ Said he had a boyfriend, though, so. _

Right.

Backing off.

He looks kinda cute, or something, whatever. Who cares.

“I’m old enough to give money to the things I like,” Sunggyu replies finally. “They deserve it. Besides,  _ you _ could have just pirated it. Who borrows DVDs in this day and age?”

“Touché,” Sungjong just says and places the DVD case on the small wooden coffee table where his laptop is charging.

Myungsoo finally turns his head and looks straight at Sunggyu, and Sunggyu feels like he’s looking directly at a freakishly big magazine cover. Then, Myungsoo ruins it by opening his mouth.

Apparently he forgot that he still had chips in there, because something half-eaten falls out of his mouth and back into the bag. Myungsoo stares down at it in mild horror, one hand twitching as if he’s trying to figure out if he should just grab it again and toss it back into his mouth, then he remembers something else and looks back up at Sunggyu. His cheeks are flushed. It’s cute.

“Uh, hi,” he says. His voice is a bit deeper than Sunggyu would have imagined, but it’s just good enough to distract him from the half-eaten chip incident. “I’m Kim Myungsoo. The new one.” He laughs a bit, breathy and voiceless, and of course, that’s cute too. “You must be Sunggyu.”

“Yeah,” Sunggyu says. “Do I wanna know what Sungjong told you about me?”

Myungsoo shrugs with a sheepish grin on those soft looking lips. “He just said you’re his adopted grandfather.”

“Wow, that’s really nice for his standards,” Sunggyu says dryly. “Maybe he’s been spending too much time with Dongwoo.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, quiet,” Sungjong says then, bustling back towards them and quite literally pushing Sunggyu away from Myungsoo. “I don’t need you anymore, you can leave.”

Myungsoo seems a little bit shocked at how Sungjong treats him, but Sunggyu is used to this and doesn’t say anything. He’s happy enough with the fact that when he looks over Sungjong’s shoulder while he’s being maneuvered out the door, he can see Myungsoo smiling at him softly, and waving one big hand goodbye.

  
  


Ever since Sungjong and Dongwoo started being a thing (a scary, messy thing if you ask Sunggyu, but a thing nonetheless), Sunggyu has been getting used to seeing Sungjong on a daily basis. Either the little brat hangs out in their dorm room, or Dongwoo drags Sunggyu over to Sungjong’s to “socialize”. That always works really well for about an hour and a half, because that's usually when they start going down on each other and Sunggyu discreetly flees the premises.

But he likes Sungjong. All the bickering aside he's a good kid, and Dongwoo is head over heels for him, and if he makes his roommate happy, then Sunggyu is also happy.

So he's used to seeing a lot of Sungjong. Now he also has to get used to seeing a lot of Myungsoo.

He's like a shadow on some days, trailing behind Sungjong in total silence, seemingly lost in his thoughts, always either hugging his backpack to his chest (which kind of defeats its purpose, Sunggyu thinks) or clinging to Sungjong in some way, or wrapping his own arms around himself. On other days Sunggyu walks into their dorm room and Myungsoo is laughing loudly about something, his mouth wide open in an annoying cackle Sunggyu definitely doesn't find endearing in some way, only toning it down to a poorly concealed giggle when he sees Sunggyu, and still holding onto Sungjong who is, of course, also chortling over whatever the hell was so funny.

Well, Sunggyu is glad the kid gets along with his new roommate so well.

On some other days, he doesn't get to see Myungsoo at all. Apparently he majors in photography and is also taking every other remotely creative course he could get his hands on, so he's in class often, or outside taking pictures, or in the auditorium practicing for a drama with the rest of the weird actor students, or in the music building with that guitar case that looks almost comically huge on his slender form. Sungjong still talks about him sometimes, but other than that, Sunggyu doesn't see even a sliver of him on those days. And he has come to appreciate them as his one breath of calm.

Contrary to popular belief, Sunggyu does not jump every cute boy he sees. Contrary to what he himself likes to say though, he does like to do it often, and he enjoys being a tease too. Sometimes he flirts with someone and then immediately drops them without allowing anything to happen between them, only because he enjoys watching them squirm from afar. And even more than that, he enjoys the looks he gets from them, the longing, the admiration. The heart eyes. He loves it, and dammit, he deserves it, too. He's a masterpiece. If he says so himself.

The thing is, Sunggyu is either getting wildly ahead of himself and has started hallucinating, or Myungsoo is throwing him those looks.

Which would be bad. Because Myungsoo has a boyfriend, and Sunggyu has actually made an effort to not even seem like he's hitting on the boy. He doesn't fuck with established relationships. He's better than that, so he's been swallowing down every thought about Myungsoo being pretty and his dorky laugh being the cutest thing Sunggyu has ever seen or heard. He's been keeping it inside because he doesn't do that shit, and he wasn't gonna fall for Myungsoo so Myungsoo wasn't gonna fall for him.

Granted, he's never actually seen Myungsoo with that boyfriend of his, and he's never even heard Myungsoo talk about him, but maybe he's just not as open and public about these things as other people. Not everyone can be like Sungjong and shamelessly spend entire lunch breaks on Dongwoo’s lap or make out with him in the library and then get mad at people busting them instead of apologizing. Maybe Myungsoo is just more private about this. Or maybe he doesn't want to rub his boyfriend's existence into Sunggyu’s face.

No, he really wants to believe that he's imagining things. But he keeps seeing it; it ranges from shy smiles over morning coffee to undressing Sunggyu with his eyes across the dimly lit room when the four of them are doing night-time movie marathons and Dongwoo and Sungjong are busy trying to act like Dongwoo doesn't have a hand down the back of Sungjong’s sweatpants. Sometimes it's looking away quickly when Sunggyu catches his gaze, and sometimes it's openly staring and swallowing visibly when Sunggyu is just trying to eat a damn banana.

If he didn't know any better, he'd think Myungsoo might be a little into him.

  
  


He's helping Dongwoo study, which means both of them are sitting on the floor between their beds and Dongwoo hasn't taken a real breath in about fifty minutes. Dongwoo swears that he remembers things best when he says them out loud first, so his study sessions always end in him telling Sunggyu about everything he needs to know for his exams. Sunggyu's pretty sure by now he knows enough that he could go to med school himself, but he'll leave that one to Dongwoo. Actually, sometimes Dongwoo mumbles so bad and incoherent that Sunggyu doesn't actually understand half of what he said, but he still nods along. As long as it helps.

(Also, Sunggyu is glad that he's still Dongwoo’s designated study partner, and not his boyfriend. He doesn't even want to begin to think about how many perfect murders Sungjong could commit with the knowledge of the smartest med student Sunggyu has ever seen.)

Dongwoo is just talking about serotonin transporters when something scratches on their door and they both freeze.

Something  _ scratches _ on their  _ door. _

_ Something _ scratches on  _ their _ door.

Sunggyu looks up and it’s dark outside their dirty window, they only have a desk lamp on the floor to illuminate the room, it’s just the two of them, and they’re tired and weak nerds. Sungjong has made both of them watch enough horror movies to know what this means.

“I’ll check,” Dongwoo says quietly and gets up. Sunggyu turns around to watch him pad towards the door, where something is still scratching against the material. It sounds a lot like reallife, actual claws.

“You know, if this was a horror movie, they’d kill you first,” Sunggyu deadpans. Dongwoo is just too nice. He’d die right away. Even if the killer may be his boyfriend; actually, maybe especially then.

Dongwoo just shushes him. At least he’s smart enough to turn on their ceiling lamp, which already defuses the whole feeling a little, and when he opens the door and coos softly, Sunggyu relaxes completely. He wouldn’t coo at an axe murderer. At least he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t.

So instead of an axe murderer, the one who enters their little dorm room is Byul, Myungsoo’s dust-grey cat. She presses up to Dongwoo’s legs, staring at Sunggyu with her enormous eyes, and if it wasn’t for the weird big piece of fabric she’s carrying in her mouth, Sunggyu would probably be cooing at her too.

“You got the wrong door,” he tells her instead. Sunggyu isn’t quite sure how she’d even escape Sungjong’s and Myungsoo’s room in the first place, but maybe they left the window open. Now that he thinks about it, she wasn’t always visibly around when he was over there, so maybe she’s not just an indoor cat, maybe she’s a campus cat now. Carefully, Sunggyu reaches out towards the thing she has in her mouth. “What do you have there? Can I take it?”

He ignores the smile with which Dongwoo watches them, knowing he’ll get an earful later about how adorable it is that he talks to cats like this, and he’ll have to blackmail Dongwoo into never telling anyone. He’s way more interested in whatever the hell Byul brought in. At first glance he thought it might be a mouse or even a rat, big enough to be a bird and he wouldn’t want dead shit in his dorm, but no, it’s definitely fabric. Like maybe a shirt or something, or…

“Are those” Dongwoo starts.

“Yep,” Sunggyu says, pulling the fabric free from Byul’s fangs and holding it out in front of him. “Those’re boxer shorts.”

_ “Byul,” _ Dongwoo says, scandalized, but he’s back to cooing helplessly when Byul replies by turning her large eyes towards him and giving a tiny meow. “Awww. You’re so cute but so weird. Hey Gyu, who do you think they belong to?”

“I dunno,” Sunggyu says, already examining them. They seem clean, luckily. He’s looking for a nametag on the back first but he doesn’t find anything, and he guesses people don’t really do that anymore once they graduate elementary school. The size doesn’t really tell him anything either. They’re black with grey stripes, a no-name brand. Practically anonymous. “Maybe Myungsoo.”

“Why would she steal Soo’s boxers and bring them here?”

_ Because the universe is against me with this one, _ Sunggyu thinks bitterly. “I don’t know, man,” he says again. “Cats do weird stuff. We should probably just hand her back over to him and Jjong and see what they say about this.”

“Okay,” Dongwoo says and picks Byul up, who immediately starts purring instead of protesting. He giggles while watching Sunggyu get up from the floor with underwear in his hand. “What if it’s someone entirely else’s and we’ll never find out? We’ll forever be stuck with this stray piece of clothing someone had on their ass once.”

“We won’t  _ keep _ it,” Sunggyu says with a roll of his eyes, and suddenly he’s glad that Dongwoo is holding the cat and left him with the boxers. If he left them to Dongwoo, he might actually keep them for whatever reason. You never know with him.

Turns out the underwear doesn’t belong to a random stranger.

Myungsoo’s face is bright red. Sunggyu doesn’t think he’s ever seen this shade on a human before; he looks unreal again, but in a more comical way this time. He’s cradling Byul in his arms but also holding onto his boxers with one hand like he’s scared they might escape him again if he lets go. He’s also sputtering, very obviously embarrassed, and Sunggyu is too much of an asshole to make him stop. He’s enjoying this a little too much.

“I-I honestly thought she stopped doing this,” Myungsoo stammers now, throwing his cat an extremely betrayed glance before setting her down on the floor so she can scamper off into the room. Myungsoo, Dongwoo and Sunggyu stay in the doorway. “It used to be a habit, she carried my, uh, my underwear around in my parents’ apartment too, but I thought…”

“Hey, it’s no big deal,” Sunggyu says finally. It takes all of his self discipline to not make this raunchy somehow, to not say anything about how he wouldn’t mind having Myungsoo’s underwear over at their place more often. He said he wouldn’t do this, not with this one, so he won’t. Even if he’s still basking in that embarrassed flush on Myungsoo’s face, thinking of it as compensation for how much he has to hold back here. “It’s just a pair of boxers.”

“Yeah, you’re all good,” Dongwoo chimes in now, ever the good person. “We’ve all seen underwear before, after all. It’s not like Byul let us in on some sort of secret.”

Dongwoo laughs a little about the implication that wearing underwear could be a secret, and Sunggyu joins him quietly, but Myungsoo doesn’t. Instead, something ghosts over his face, very brief and barely there, something like realization paired with horror. “Yeah,” he breathes. “Thank god.”

  
  


Sunggyu tries to compensate some more after that. Every time Byul brings them Myungsoo’s underwear, Sunggyu returns it personally, drinks up all of Myungsoo’s embarrassed smiles and shy laughs, and then leaves to fuck someone else.

He usually finds someone quick enough, he knows all the good places and all the right times to go there, all the right things to say to get someone in bed without having them expect too much from him afterwards. All the good ways to fuck out a growing infatuation with someone he can’t have.

It might not be completely optimal. But at least he’s not hitting on Myungsoo.

Every time Myungsoo gives him bedroom eyes from Sungjong’s couch, every time Myungsoo hurries to look at his lunch after Sunggyu caught him staring at his face, every time he feels like he’s being flirted  _ with, _ Sunggyu makes sure to grab the next opportunity to flirt with someone else. He needs to have his priorities in order, and this is the easiest way. Myungsoo is tempting, but still definitely off-limits, and if Sunggyu wants to focus on things that aren’t his mouth or his hands or his legs or his ass, then he’s going to have to distract himself with other people.

It’ll blow over at some point, he guesses. The magic of the new acquaintance will wear off, he’ll get used to Myungsoo’s general presence and person, he’ll finally stop imagining all the flirty looks and unnecessary lip or tongue or finger action Myungsoo seems to do whenever he’s in Sunggyu’s proximity. It’s going to stop and things will go back to normal.

They don’t.

  
  


Byul has become a regular house guest in Sunggyu’s and Dongwoo’s room. Luckily, she doesn’t always bring various forms of Myungsoo’s underwear. She still does often enough, really, they get something at least every two weeks, but most of the time, she just seems happy to drop by, empty handed. Empty jawed. She rubs against their legs and sprawls out all over their notes, pushing her face into Sunggyu’s to make him pet her instead of doing his homework and getting cat hair all over their clothes, and of course she loves to give Dongwoo her giant doll eyes until he caves and gives her leftover ham or butter or yoghurt under Sunggyu’s disapproving stare.

So they don’t startle anymore when something claws up their door at weird times, they hurry up and let her in to make sure nobody in the hallway sees her. They don’t even startle anymore when they look up and see her balancing outside their window on the windowsill, staring back at them with all the dramatic intensity of a cat face.

The thing in her mouth is bright red this time. Sunggyu is almost sure it has to be a dead animal now, but when he comes closer to open the window and let her in, he realizes that it’s just fabric again. Different fabric, though, not something they’re used to from Myungsoo’s simple and mostly black shorts and briefs. Shiny fabric.

“What’d she bring us this time?” Dongwoo says without looking up from the book he’s reading on his bed.

“Um,” Sunggyu says, one hand automatically scratching Byul’s neck while gently coaxing the thing out of her mouth with the other. He spreads the fabric on his desk, left hand still petting the cat, and regards it in silence for a few seconds before he figures there’s only one way to put it. “Lingerie.”

Sunggyu can  _ hear _ Dongwoo’s head snap up. “What?”

When Sunggyu lets go of Byul’s neck to pick up the piece of clothing with both hands this time, he gets grey hair over the pretty dark red thing. It’s silk, he thinks, with lace seams. It feels expensive in his hands, and exquisite. And a little hot. Sunggyu holds it up for Dongwoo to see and cocks a brow at him. “Is this Sungjong’s?” he asks, because he could kind of see Sungjong in those, but he probably shouldn’t, what with him being the love of Dongwoo’s weird life, so he’s gonna get that out of the way quickly.

Dongwoo frowns like he actually has to think about it for a second. “No,” he says slowly. “Not, at least… Not that I know of.”

“Oh.” Sunggyu wiggles his eyebrows. “Maybe he was planning to surprise you.”

“I don’t know?” Dongwoo says, still sounding skeptical. “We haven’t really talked about that kind of stuff.”

“You haven’t talked about kinks? Don’t fuck with me, Jang. You two seem like you never talk about anything else.”

“No, yeah, we talk about kinks, like, all the time. But not about lingerie, I mean. I’m not really into it.”

Sunggyu makes a mildly impressed sound and stops watching Dongwoo to look back at the delicate pair of panties he’s holding. Some part of him already knows that it’s not Sungjong’s, but he doesn’t want to listen to it. “Thought you’re an ass man.”

“I am an ass man. But a naked ass man. I don’t really care about the clothing on it.”

“That’s fair,” Sunggyu says. Byul hops on his lap and bumps her head into Sunggyu’s hands purring loudly, getting even more hair on the pretty silk. Sunggyu watches her helplessly. “Guess it’s time to go over there again.”

A minute later, repressed laughter is contorting Sungjong’s features, while panic is rushing over Myungsoo’s. Dongwoo puts Byul back on the ground and closes the door behind them, and Sunggyu is still holding the panties out in the room so whoever the hell owns those can take them, but Sungjong is just watching them with glee.

“No, those aren’t mine,” he says, barely one second before Myungsoo has made it over to them with huge strides and snatches the fabric from Sunggyu’s hands in a flash of motion quicker than anything Sunggyu has ever seen from him. Myungsoo doesn’t say anything as he stalks back to his side of the room and all but throws his wardrobe drawer open to stuff the thing inside, but Sunggyu can tell his ears and entire neck are almost as red as the piece of lingerie was.

“I guess that answers that, then,” Sungjong still says from somewhere, but Sunggyu’s brain has spontaneously decided to stop functioning.

From the start, some part of him knew that those were going to belong to Myungsoo, because it was the logical conclusion after all the underwear deliveries the past few weeks, but also because life just happens to hate him like that. But knowing for sure now, and actually having seen Myungsoo with them in his hand, is something entirely different.

He can’t help but let his mind wander. He really can’t; he tries, but he is powerless. Somewhere in the back of his head, the panties aren’t in Myungsoo’s hand anymore, they’re on his body, the soft fabric hugging his ass snugly. Sunggyu wonders if they’re comfortable to wear for a brief moment, but mainly he wonders how they’d feel in his palm if he were to cup Myungsoo’s cheeks while he’s wearing them. He can just see the way his bulge would look in them, and how his legs would seem even longer especially once he bends down to push the fabric over his knees and down to his feet to step out of it.

Dongwoo elbows him in the ribs.

“Ow,” Sunggyu says automatically, even if it barely hurts. Dongwoo is giving him a pointed look, and Sungjong is shaking his head with a long sigh, and that’s all it takes to make Sunggyu realize that he’s been staring. He might as well have drooled all over himself with how obvious he’s been eyeing Myungsoo, but the worst part aren’t even his friends -- Sunggyu is used to them watching him ogle other boys.

The worst part is that Myungsoo is returning the stare, one brow cocked slightly, but unwavering. His face is still flushed, but he’s not cringing at himself anymore, just watching Sunggyu with this challenging sort of interest painted on his features, daring him to say something. To do something. Like he’s just waiting for Sunggyu to tell him in detail what he’d like to do to him in those tiny lacy panties.

Dammit.

  
  


So he has a problem now.

It’s not just that he keeps thinking about that damn mental image of Myungsoo in silk panties -- it comes to him late at night when he’s trying to sleep, in the mornings in the shower, and in every boring class when he’s just trying to keep himself awake. But it’s not just that he keeps seeing it in his imagination; the real problem is that he keeps seeing it in real life, too.

Myungsoo is  _ wearing _ them.

Well, of course he is, they’re his and what else would he do with them besides wear them, but Sunggyu still wasn’t prepared for it. He figured they’re something more private, something for one-on-one sessions with that mysterious boyfriend of his, or maybe just something he likes to wear when he’s alone. He didn’t think he’d just see Myungsoo strolling to class and then bending down to adjust his shoe around his ankle, revealing a thin strip of lace -- dark blue this time, almost black -- peeking over the waistband of his pants. He didn’t think he’d see more red silk flash for a split second when Myungsoo sits down in the cafeteria, right before he pulls his shirt down further to hide it.

And Sunggyu is sure --  _ sure _ \-- that this is new. He would have noticed if Myungsoo had been doing this before, he would have seen it in some way. The only thing he ever saw peeking out of Myungsoo’s pants were regular boxers, some of which he even recognized because Byul already showed them to him, and he’d remember it if he had ever seen something else there, something goddamn frilly like this.

It’s new, and he still feels like a dude with a tinfoil hat connecting weird shit on a board with red string, but he is convinced that Myungsoo has only started wearing his lingerie in regular life since he saw Sunggyu staring at him that one night.

“He is flirting with me,” Sunggyu says to Woohyun and Howon one day, desperation pulling both at his voice and his sanity. Myungsoo is sitting a few tables over, talking to Sungjong while eating yoghurt, of course not without making occasional eye contact with Sunggyu just to make sure he watches him french kiss his spoon.

“I hate to say this,” Howon says, physical education book propped up against his drink but getting ignored coldly, “but I think you’re right.”

“You should still stay away, though,” Woohyun says. He’s sitting with his back to Myungsoo and can’t see what Sunggyu has endured here, he’s focusing on stealing food from their trays. “If he does that kinda shit while having a boyfriend he can’t be good.”

“Who  _ is _ this boyfriend, anyway?” Sunggyu says, tearing his gaze away to stare at Woohyun. “Do you know him? Have you actually seen him? Because I haven’t.”

“Yeah, Lee Sungyeol,” Woohyun says, and Sunggyu can feel disappointment eat at his insides immediately. He had still somehow hoped that the boyfriend doesn’t exist and Woohyun wouldn’t have an answer either. “Are you sure you’ve never seen him? He majors in social work too, he’s just a little younger than you.”

“Everyone here is younger than Sunggyu,” Howon says, so Sunggyu kicks him under the table. Howon flinches, but still cackles into his sandwich.

Sunggyu sighs. “No, I haven’t seen him. I don’t know everyone in social work, what the fuck. Especially not if they’re not in my year.”

“Yeah, since he’s taken, Sunggyu can’t have dicked him, so how would he know him, Woohyun? Come on, think,” Howon says dryly. Sunggyu kicks him again, but Howon kicks back this time and Sunggyu suppresses a pained howl.

“Shut up,” Sunggyu still hisses at him. “This is horrible. What does he want from me, then, if he really does have a boyfriend?”

“Maybe he’s just,” Woohyun suggests between giggles, “ _ really really _ into social work majors.”

“A social work kink,” Howon says solemnly. “Wild. Also pretty big for someone who cheats on his boyfriend.”

“Maybe they’re in an open relationship.  _ Or, _ maybe he’s been trying all this time to convince Sunggyu to have a threesome with him and Sungyeol.”

Sunggyu groans loudly. “I wish I had at least one friend I don’t hate,” he declares, and Woohyun and Howon both laugh.

He does hate them a little, right now. But with the way Myungsoo’s fingers are playing with his water bottle now and Sunggyu still catches himself staring even though Myungsoo isn’t even holding eye contact this time but calmly chatting with Sungjong, it’s really not just his friends he’s hating. For now, Sunggyu hates everything.

  
  


He slept in someone else’s apartment. Sunggyu doesn’t do that very often, especially if the sex was as mediocre as last night. He picked up some dude who was the stark opposite of Myungsoo, because that felt like the right thing to do. They met at one of the bars Sunggyu only visits when he’s trying to get laid, and he was shorter than him, but broader, older too, growing a shitty looking beard and talking about his job for half the night. He insisted on topping so Sunggyu let him (he usually honestly doesn’t care, but he’ll still roll his eyes when people are so adamant about it), and it was okay. At best. Sunggyu wishes he could at least say that the guy gave his all, but he’s honestly not so sure about that.

But the apartment looked amazing, as big as a damn house, and when you’ve been sharing a dorm room with Dongwoo for years, that’s a nice breath of air. So Sunggyu spent the night just to enjoy the feeling and imagine what it would be like if he could afford a place like this. Not like he ever will, as a social worker. But a guy can dream.

He pissed off early, though, slipped out before last night’s lay could wake up. Sunggyu didn’t want him to think he could get morning sex out of this. One underwhelming fuck was more than enough.

When Sunggyu opens the door to their room, he doesn’t expect anyone inside. Dongwoo has morning classes, which means the place is going to smell like twenty coffees and he’ll be gone; as much as the guy loves to sleep in, he loves his major even more, so he usually fights himself out of bed. The place should be clear enough for Sunggyu to change out of his smelly clothes and take a quick shower before getting breakfast somewhere and then maybe slowly bumbling to class himself.

But of course, since life likes to fuck with him lately, the room is not empty.

Myungsoo is wearing a shirt that covers half his ass, and the other half is covered by dark purple silk. He’s not wearing anything else, but he’s bent over a little and rubbing a towel over his wet hair. Sunggyu contemplates turning around wordlessly and leaving again, but Myungsoo has already spotted him.

At least the look on his face seems genuinely surprised. “Morning,” he says and smiles at him sheepishly, putting the towel around his shoulders and straightening up a little. “Sorry -- Sungjong’s been hogging our shower, but Dongwoo said I could use yours. I’ll be gone in a minute.”

Sunggyu nods, because that sounds like it makes sense. Actually, he’s pretty sure he can hear the shower running next door, and he doubts that Myungsoo is lying about this anyway. He just has bad luck.

His gaze slips to Myungsoo’s naked legs, long and golden and the slightest bit toned, and he sighs. “One day,” he says without thinking, “your boyfriend is gonna kill me.”

When he looks up again, Myungsoo is blinking at him with wide eyes, one hand still somewhere in his towel and pressing it to his hair. “My what?” he says. When Sunggyu just returns the confused stare without an answer, he squints. “I don’t have a boyfriend. Who told you that?”

“Sungjong,” Sunggyu says slowly, only now wondering if Sungjong was maybe fucking with him. “And Woohyun, too.”

“Nam Woohyun? The musicology major?”

“Yeah?” Sunggyu is still staring while Myungsoo sighs. He didn’t even realize he might know Woohyun. He never really questioned how Woohyun knew about him and this Sungyeol person either.

“Well, this is kind of my fault, I guess,” Myungsoo says quietly. He’s not looking at Sunggyu anymore, instead watching his own fingers fiddle with his towel. “I, um… Lee Sungyeol’s my best friend. Maybe you know him, he’s in--”

“I don’t know everyone in social work,” Sunggyu repeats a little impatiently. Myungsoo winces, but he obviously can’t help the laugh too.

“Alright, alright. Anyway, he’s my best friend. And we kind of… Well, I don’t think it technically counts as fake dating, we don’t actually  _ do _ anything. But sometimes we tell people that we’re together, so they’ll, uh… You know. Leave us alone.”

He looks up again and bites his lip, and that’s so fucking cute Sunggyu almost short-circuits and darts forwards to kiss him. But he doesn’t. He just keeps staring at Myungsoo with minimal understanding. Myungsoo doesn’t actually have a boyfriend, he’s processed that much. The rest still doesn’t seem to make much sense.

“People,” Myungsoo starts, stammers a little and shuffles his feet. “Uh, people hit on me a lot. Yeol says I’m too pretty for my own good, but it sounds stupid when I say that about myself. But it happens so often and most of the time I don’t want it to, so sometimes I just tell them that I’m taken so they’ll stop.”

“Wait, wait,” Sunggyu says now, narrowing his eyes a little. “But Sungjong thought you were taken. That means you told him.”

“Yeah,” Myungsoo says, his face flushed, staring at the floor. “I didn’t know he’s with Dongwoo yet, we had just met and he seemed… I mean, you know how he sometimes… I just felt like--”

“You thought he was coming onto you,” Sunggyu finishes for him, a laugh in the back of his throat, and Myungsoo huffs a very breathy giggle too as he nods. Yeah, Sunggyu can kind of see it. Sungjong does come off as a creepy flirt sometimes, before you watch him throw all his heart eyes at Dongwoo.

“Yeah,” Myungsoo breathes. “And I know Woohyun kept flirting with Sungyeol a while back, so he told him that we’re together too. That was an exception, usually it’s just me, but, you know…” He looks up at Sunggyu again, his smile small and contrite. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to think that.”

“Oh yeah, you clearly didn’t,” Sunggyu says, his wit coming back to him rapidly now that he’s fully realized that Myungsoo is, in fact, not off-limits. Not at all. “You’ve been meaning for me to think the exact opposite, haven’t you? You were practically fucking me open with your eyes alone over in the cafeteria the other day.”

Myungsoo seems to choke on his breath for a second. “I, um,” he gets out, clinging to his towel so hard now Sunggyu thinks he might rip it. “I might have been, uh, sending out some signals, yes.”

God, it feels good to finally hear it. Sunggyu has not been imagining things, and also fuck yes, he’s still hot and Myungsoo has been into him this entire damn time. With a smirk on his lips, Sunggyu pulls his phone out of his pants pocket to check the time, before looking back at Myungsoo. “You got anywhere to be?” he asks, taking a step towards him.

Myungsoo doesn’t move away, just watches him with eyes almost as large as Byul’s. He hesitates, seems to think about something for a second, then he shakes his head. “No.”

Sunggyu comes closer still, his skin tingling with the knowledge that he could just reach out and touch his bare arms now, or those godforsaken legs. He cocks his head. “Are you about to skip class to fuck?”

Myungsoo tenses, and relaxes again, his voice quiet but certain when he says, “Yes.”

“Good,” Sunggyu says. And just like that, his hands slip under Myungsoo’s shirt and he finally gets to feel his skin under his fingertips. It’s still hot and a little bit wet from the shower, and Sunggyu can’t keep it together for more than two seconds before he drags them down and lets his fingers play with the lace around the hem of his panties. “Why d’you wear those?”

Myungsoo shrugs. “I like them,” he says, which doesn’t surprise Sunggyu anymore at this point. He raises his hands to put them on the zipper of Sunggyu’s hoodie jacket, pulling it down with a grin on his face. “And since I noticed you like them too, I’ve been wearing them even more often.”

“Believe it or not, I noticed,” Sunggyu says dryly. His fingers are still tracing the hem, feeling Myungsoo’s skin go up in goosebumps under them, but Myungsoo leans in a little more and  _ sniffs _ him. Fuck.

“You smell like ten bars.”

Yeah, Sunggyu forgot about that. He clears his throat. “Honestly, I’m pretty much just coming back from a one night stand. I guess it’s fair to tell you.” When Myungsoo gives him a bemused look and a raise of his brows, Sunggyu flicks the skin on his side, making him jump and laugh quietly. “You got me pretty fucking frustrated, you know.”

Myungsoo laughs some more, and it’s music to Sunggyu’s ears. “I suppose that figures,” he says quietly, and presses a little closer, so Sunggyu can feel his body heat on him through their clothes. “I don’t mind. It’s whatever. You sure you can get it up again now, though, soldier?”

He’s still picking at Sunggyu’s zipper as he speaks, so with a roll of his eyes, Sunggyu snatches his wrist and pulls his hand away to drag it down and place it on his crotch instead. He’s not hard yet, but he’ll be getting there. With Myungsoo this close, he has no doubts. “First, that was hours ago,” he says, walking Myungsoo backwards through the room slowly, without allowing him to move his hand. “Second, you’ve been spending too much time with Sungjong.”

Myungsoo giggles even as he’s being pushed down on Sunggyu’s bed. It creaks and moans under their weight, but at least it’s just big enough to properly fuck in. Myungsoo lands on his ass and Sunggyu is on his knees over him, and he’s not holding Myungsoo’s wrist anymore but his hand is still on Sunggyu’s crotch, palm pressing up against him. Sunggyu takes a shuddering breath and reaches down, grabbing two fistfuls of Myungsoo’s shirt and pushing it off over his head.

With a gentle squeeze, Myungsoo lets go of Sunggyu’s now growing bulge and puts his hands back on his jacket, finally pushing the zipper all the way down and shoving it off his shoulders. And Sunggyu automatically reacts, shrugging the thing off and letting it drop to the floor next to Myungsoo’s shirt, even if he’s very busy staring at the body in front of him.

Myungsoo is ethereal. For a second, Sunggyu thinks about him saying that he’s too pretty for his own good, and he has no trouble believing it. He’d bet people hit on him left and right, and it leaves him with a weird pang in his chest to think that if it hadn’t been for Sungjong’s misinformation, Sunggyu would have been one of those people. He would have hit on Myungsoo blindly, right from the spot, only guided by his pretty face and the soft looking hair, nothing more, turned it into a quick fuck and forgotten about it.

And he thinks that it won’t be that different now, because it’ll still just be a quick fuck -- they’re not close, not really. Sunggyu likes him, likes that Sungjong likes him, but he’s not even sure if they could be called friends in this stage. It’s just going to be sex for now, but the point is that Myungsoo very obviously wants it too, and that Sunggyu is way past only wanting it for his pretty face.

Because now everything about Myungsoo is attractive, a dazzling phenomenon lying down on his bed and tugging on the hem of his shirt until Sunggyu mechanically pulls that off, too. Sunggyu wants to touch every inch of his chest, needs to sink his teeth into his soft stomach, hold those arms down, and listen to all the noises he makes, watch his face contort. Everything is lean but not too muscular, tanned softly and moving the slightest bit with Myungsoo’s breathing, and he needs it all.

“Once you’re done staring,” Myungsoo says, “maybe you could kiss me.”

This time Sunggyu doesn’t mind getting caught. He could stare at this sight for a good while longer, but he also doesn’t mind Myungsoo openly telling him to kiss him either. Initiative is good, kisses are even better, so Sunggyu leans down and puts his elbows on either side of Myungsoo’s head and presses their lips together, and Myungsoo makes an appreciative little noise right into Sunggyu’s mouth, and it’s so fucking good.

Myungsoo is quick to turn the kiss into something filthy, raking his blunt nails up Sunggyu’s back as their lips slide against each other open-mouthed. He licks into Sunggyu’s mouth like he’s fucking him with his tongue and Sunggyu can’t fight the groan; he doesn’t know who taught Myungsoo to kiss but he’d like to send them a gift basket. Myungsoo tilts his head and bites his lower lip, pulls on it and sucks it into his mouth only to let it go again with a quiet pop and go back to kissing the breath out of him. His tongue is tracing Sunggyu’s teeth and Sunggyu doesn’t even know where he finds the concentration to do that while his hands are sliding back down his sides, finding the waistband of his pants and blindly opening them. He only slows down a little when he wedges one hand into Sunggyu’s boxers and wraps it around his cock, and Sunggyu is thankful for it, because his breath is hitching in his throat.

Pulling back after one tug and moving to shove his pants down instead, Myungsoo breaks the kiss finally. With another playful bite into Sunggyu’s lip he moves his head a little to peer in between them, ignoring Sunggyu’s quiet hiss once his growing erection is exposed to the air between them.

Myungsoo stills. He looks back up into Sunggyu’s face briefly, then down again, one hand still holding the waistband of his boxers in place just over his balls, the other carefully tracing Sunggyu’s length with his fingertips. He doesn’t say anything, but Sunggyu watches him open his mouth, close it, and open it again, and raises his brows.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Myungsoo says quietly. He wraps his hand around him again, swiping his thumb over the tip to collect the drop of precum that gathered there, then he grins a little. “I mean, I always saw the bulge in your pants like they’re about to burst at the seams, but I just figured you were stuffing them.”

Sunggyu laughs. He has a whole plethora of smug things to say about that, but it all gets stuck in his throat when he follows Myungsoo’s gaze and lowers his head to look between them as well.

His dick is lying heavy in Myungsoo’s hand which is moving over it in lazy, slow strokes, and it’s a fucking sight to see right over Myungsoo’s flat body, now in nothing but those purple panties. There’s a visible bulge pressing against the front of them now, and the fabric barely looks like it’s going to be able to cover it, and  _ god, _ it’s so damn  _ hot, _ and Sunggyu can’t even put his finger on what exactly it is. The way the material hugs Myungsoo’s perfect skin maybe, or how it makes him look expensive, exquisite, and a little bit filthy.

“I want you to keep those on,” Sunggyu says, his voice raspy while Myungsoo’s other hand is ghosting up his chest. “Is that okay?”

Myungsoo doesn’t look up from where he’s watching Sunggyu’s upper body move with every breath, but he smiles. “Yeah, I kind of thought so,” he says. His thumb brushing against one of Sunggyu’s nipples, he’s still jacking him off with his other hand, moving more steadily now, and Sunggyu thinks he could make do with just this, fuck into his hand and come all over those goddamn panties. But Myungsoo has different plans. “I want  _ you _ to fuck me. Is that okay?”

Sunggyu swallows. He pushes himself back up to kneel on his bed, and pulls out of Myungsoo’s hand. “Turn around.”

Myungsoo doesn’t hesitate for one second, pulls his long legs to his chest so he can roll over get on all fours. He’s not exactly graceful when he moves, Sunggyu has already noticed, but it’s not like he honestly cares right now. He really doesn’t need him to be a professional pole dancer, all he needs is to sit back on his haunches and stare at his ass wiggling in the air, pretty dark purple stretching beautifully over his skin. Sunggyu exhales with a quiet groan and brings one hand forwards, fingers sliding up Myungsoo’s thigh until they reach one of his ass cheeks. He runs them over the soft skin gently first, then grabs a fistful and squeezes, and Myungsoo keens lowly, muffled somewhere by Sunggyu’s pillow, but the sound and the way he pushes his ass back into his hand has his cock twitching. Sunggyu pulls his hand back and slaps his ass instead, lightly, barely enough to make much of a sound, but Myungsoo moans and rolls his hips in response, and for a second Sunggyu feels like he’s about to pass out.

“Fuck,” Sunggyu grits out before he regains at least some of his composure and scrambles off the bed. “Stay like this.”

Myungsoo does, on his knees on Sunggyu’s mattress, elbows on the pillow, ass up high, only turns his head a little to watch Sunggyu wrestle his pants down and kick them off before snatching lube and a condom from the top drawer of his nightstand. He’s biting his lip by the time Sunggyu climbs back on the bed behind him, pushing his ass into Sunggyu’s hand again impatiently. “Come on,” he says from somewhere, barely audible, but Sunggyu drinks up every sound.

“Didn’t think you were gonna be such an impatient brat,” he gets out, even if his own voice sounds strained as he squirts lube on his fingers. His clean hand reaches up again and grabs the silk hugging Myungsoo’s ass to push it aside and finally give him a first glance of Myungsoo’s asshole, already clenching around nothing in a nervous flutter.

“You made me wait  _ weeks,” _ Myungsoo huffs into his pillow, “just because you’re stupid enough to trust Sungjong.”

Sunggyu shoves a finger in and Myungsoo jumps, but laughs right afterwards. He really did not expect Myungsoo to be this bratty, but it’s in a good way where it feels like they can comfortably banter with each other before and during all this. Like they have actual chemistry.

The slide is easy and Myungsoo falls silent quickly, gyrating his hips back to let Sunggyu know that he’s getting comfortable, so Sunggyu adds a second finger soon. Myungsoo has to work on that a little more, hips stuttering along with his panting into Sunggyu’s pillow, but he gets there, too. Soon enough Myungsoo is fucking himself back on Sunggyu’s fingers and Sunggyu just kneels and watches, the silk stretched taut over his left ass cheek and down where his bulge strains against it. He swallows audibly and adds a few more thrusts with his hand before pulling back and grabbing the condom.

“You ready?” he says. He was initially trying to not sound too smug about it, still reliving Myungsoo’s impressed glance in his head, but Myungsoo groans.

“Don’t ruin it. Get in me.”

“Fine,” Sunggyu answers, and he was planning to bury himself in him in one swift motion and be aloof about it, but the second his cock head slides against Myungsoo’s hole, he’s already moaning. Myungsoo is still tight around him and he only inches in slowly, keeping an eye on Myungsoo’s shoulders in the process. He can’t see his face, obscured between hair and his pillow, but watching his muscles work in his back is enough to give him clues as to when he’s tensing and when it’s fine to push in further.

“Fuck,” Myungsoo grits out, already sounding exhausted and breathless, “you’re so  _ big. _ How do you-- Jesus-- even get on in life,  _ ah, fuck.” _

“It is quite the burden,” Sunggyu says, opting for a deadpan voice and missing it by several miles. “But I make it work.” He punctuates the last word by thrusting forward with a little more fervor, and Myungsoo trembles underneath his hands on his hips, a shaky moan floating up from his throat, the best sound Sunggyu’s heard all morning.

“Fuck, yeah,” Myungsoo breathes, “do that again. Do it, I can take it.”

And it’s still disorienting to even hear Myungsoo talk like that, but Sunggyu is thankful for it in a way other than how hot it makes him feel. It’s the best way to let him know that Myungsoo isn’t made of glass and if he wants to fuck himself forward and deep into him he can, because Myungsoo wants him to. So he does, heat engulfing him and a broken moan leaving his lips before he could muster any sort of control over it, fingertips digging hard into the skin over Myungsoo’s hips. It’s hot and it’s tight, Myungsoo clenching around him and heaving staccato breaths against the bed while he takes his time to adjust. Sunggyu doesn’t move; he, too, is trying to get used to this, trying to enjoy the almost unbearable heat without succumbing to it. His eyes have fallen shut but he still can’t shake the mental image, those panties bunched up against his ass cheek and his hole struggling against his cock, all while Myungsoo is telling him,  _ commanding _ him, to go in deeper. It’s just on the verge of too much and Sunggyu has to will himself to not come right then and there, pull out and snap his hips forward once and end it prematurely.

But he’s got this. His thighs are trembling, but he’s still standing firm and still by the time Myungsoo starts gyrating his hips. It’s tentative at first and Myungsoo winces, but Sunggyu leaves all the movement to him, so he keeps taking his time. Slowly, his body starts working against Sunggyu’s, pulling his hips back a mere few inches and then carefully rolling them towards Sunggyu again, repeating the motion until it’s fluid and pulls deep, guttural groans from both of them.

He thinks he heard Myungsoo say something but he’s not sure, mesmerized by the sight in front of him, how he can tell that the movement and the strain made Myungsoo’s cock fall out of the panties, the fabric pulled to the side messily now. Sunggyu wonders if there’s a wet patch of precum on it on the side he can’t see from here and almost regrets having told Myungsoo to turn around, but the thought gets cut off anyway.

“Move, dammit,” Myungsoo repeats.

Sunggyu grips his hips hard and pulls back slowly, the slide making him groan and Myungsoo whimper. He goes on until only the head is still inside Myungsoo, fascinated from still watching the rim work around him, then he slides back in with a single, smooth thrust.

Myungsoo lets out a porn star level moan and presses his face into the pillow immediately afterwards. Sunggyu keeps moving, building up a rhythm now, watching the muscles in Myungsoo’s back work around the change in pace and listening to all those pretty sounds he’s muffling. They get drowned out soon by the slap of their thighs against each other, Sunggyu’s hips meeting Myungsoo’s ass with more and more force, ripples going through the skin as Sunggyu fucks himself forwards faster and harder, breathless grunts falling from his lips now and then from both exertion and bliss.

A few more thrusts in, Myungsoo pushes himself up further on his hands, breathing heavily. Again, Sunggyu watches his shoulders work and he can’t take it anymore, letting go from his iron grip around his hips to reach forwards instead, grabbing Myungsoo by the shoulder and pulling him upright. He’s just this little bit taller than him so all Sunggyu is confronted with is a faceful of hair at first, and he hates that on other people normally, hates being smaller than them, but there’s nothing he cares about less right now. The change in angle has Myungsoo keening, something high-pitched escaping his throat that sounds like it would have been a scream if he wasn’t so hoarse. Myungsoo rocks himself back against Sunggyu and Sunggyu bites down on his soft skin right in the junction of neck and shoulder, stifling his own moan.

His hand trails downwards, no longer holding Myungsoo in place but he’s staying put anyway, and Sunggyu can feel his whole body trembling under their thrusts, skin moving under his fingers from the way their hips meet each other. Somewhere in the back of his head Sunggyu realizes that the shower next door has stopped running and he wonders if Sungjong can hear them,  _ god, _ he  _ hopes _ he can hear Sunggyu drilling himself into Myungsoo’s body so hard now he thinks he might not just be bruising Myungsoo’s ass but his own hips too.

After scratching soft, pink lines into Myungsoo’s heaving chest and belly, Sunggyu’s hand finally finds his cock, rock hard and twitching in his hand, and revels in the sound of pure relief Myungsoo makes as soon as he touches him. He closes his fingers around him and tugs, smearing precum down his length, and Myungsoo’s hips jerk forwards and back against his hips again, uncoordinated now, unsure in which direction he wants to thrust. Sunggyu doesn’t particularly care. He keeps up his pace against Myungsoo’s ass and moves his hand in an entirely different rhythm, knowing it’s going to drive him crazy.

And finally, Myungsoo tenses, his whole body going rigid and his asshole clenching around Sunggyu so hard he’s worried for a second that he’s not going to be able to move at all. He’s still thrusting somehow, but the sudden heat clamping down on his cock has him pushed to the edge as well, and the second he can feel Myungsoo spilling over his hand, he himself sees white flash before his eyes too. His last thrusts are jerky and erratic, and once Myungsoo falls forward against the mattress again, Sunggyu follows suit and goes slack against his back.

Slowly, Myungsoo lets his knees give out under him so he can lie flat on the bed, making Sunggyu slide out of him. Sunggyu contemplates dropping further down and lying on Myungsoo with his full weight just to unwind a little -- all his bones feel heavy and he’s suddenly reminded that he didn’t get that much sleep and doesn’t usually have this much sex in under twelve hours -- but the thought alone feels a little too intimate now. So instead, he climbs off the bed, both of his knees making loud cracking noises that Myungsoo cackles hoarsely at. Sunggyu almost throws the used condom at him for that, but reconsiders in the last second and puts it in the trash instead.

“You’re soiling my bed,” Sunggyu informs him, watching Myungsoo’s long form lie flat and motionless on his mattress.

“Yeah, well, you pushed me here,” Myungsoo says into the pillow. “So that’s your fault.”

Fair point. Sunggyu watches him move again, turning to his side lazily, and that’s when he gives him a clear view of the state of those purple lace panties and Sunggyu groans quietly. They’re still bunched up to one side, Myungsoo’s soft dick hanging out, but Sunggyu can tell that they’re covered in cum, both from during their act and from lying in his own puddle of spunk just now, and it’s a sight he wants to both forget immediately and tattoo on his eyelids forever.

Of course, Myungsoo notices his gaze and smirks, but he doesn’t say anything. He sits up instead and finds his shirt on the floor, pulls it on before he stands and readjusts his underwear, tugging at his shirt hem to test out if he can cover himself enough for the quick walk of shame from here to the neighboring room. Which is good, Sunggyu thinks, since it seems like he’s not going to let this get awkward and just plans on going back home.

He picks his towel up from where it fell to the floor and watches Sunggyu with something Sunggyu can only describe as hunger, a kind of gaze he’s seen from him before during movie nights or cafeteria breaks, only ten times as intense. “We’ll be doing this again, right?” Myungsoo says quietly and cocks his head. “I didn’t go through all this effort just for one sloppy morning fuck.”

“You have such a mouth on you,” Sunggyu huffs. He doesn’t say anything else. He doesn’t want to make any promises he might not be able to keep.

But on that same day still, Sunggyu spots Myungsoo sitting on a flight of stairs talking animatedly to a certain Lee Sungyeol, and there’s yet another piece of black lace poking out of his pants, and he thinks that if Myungsoo keeps this up, they’re going to be doing this a lot more often.

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of wanna make this into a series, but i can't promise anything and it might take me a literal year. you have been warned
> 
> i know this might sound weird to non cat owners but just trust me on this. i've seen cats single-pawedly open wardrobe drawers and steal underwear to run off with it. there's no point in questioning their ways.


End file.
